¡Aun te extraño!
by amarilloceleste
Summary: Los recuerdos de susan, sobre un dia en que ella y caspian salieron de paseo al mar, ella debe decirle lo que siente, pero una promesa ara que ella jamas se olvide de el aun que esten muy lejos y aun que todos crean lo contrario ...


Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo shot de Susan y Caspian, mi pareja favorita, espero les guste y sin más les dejo con la historia, disfruten…

Sumary: Caspian recordaba a Susan aquel día en rio donde pudo decirle a Susan que la quería esto sucedió en mi fic anterior "pienso en ti" , este fic se trata de los pensamientos de Susan recordando un día de verano en Narnia a lado de Caspian y recordando la una promesa que ella y Caspian hicieron … ya se no dice mucho mi sumary, no soy buena con los sumarys pero es una historia corta así que espero que les guste

¡Aun te extraño!

"_Ya hace algún tiempo que regresamos de Narnia, y hoy extrañamente recordé el día en que Caspian y yo nos escapamos de los deberes del castillo y de mi hermano Peter, ese día hacia tanto calor que lo único que quería era sumergirme en el rio o en el mar para amenizar el calor…"_

-¿Susan que haces?

-¿caspian?, estaba apunto de salir, quería ir al rio o al mar. Hace tanto calor

-¿Te puedo acompañar? , prometo que Peter no se va a enterar

-hablas como si fuéramos a hacer algo malo

-No Susan, lo que sucede, es que creo que no le agrada mucho que yo este cerca de ti

_Sonreí y te mire con algo de picardía_

-Bien, entonces yo me adelantare, y tú me sigues, te espero cerca del bosque, ¿está bien?

-Perfecto, te veo ahí en 15 minutos…

-bien nos vemos…

"_Salí corriendo con mi caballo blanco que ya estaba preparado, no le dije nada a Peter, ni a Lucy ni Ed, solo salí sin pensar en nada, mas que en calmar el calor que sentía y si iba a estar acompañada de caspian, seria mucho mejor, un tiempo solos el y yo, solos, estaba segura de que ese día seria fantástico"_

"_llegue al bosque y me baje del caballo, espere por unos momentos, cuando de pronto divise la silueta de una persona que venia hacia a mi cabalgando en un caballo negro… si eras Caspian, cuando al fin me alcanzo me dijo…"_

-¿Nos vamos en tu caballo o en el mío?

"_Entonces supuse que no quería que me fuera sola en mi caballo" _

-En el tuyo podemos ir los dos

"_me dio la mano para que pudiera subirme a su caballo y me aferre a su cintura, el olía tan bien podía sentir el aroma de su cabello gracias a la brisa del viento "_

-Sujétate fuerte –Si, lo are, no te preocupes

"_me miro, con esa mirada tan tierna, y cabalgamos por un largo rato, hasta que llegamos a la playa, era un buen lugar, no había nadie, solo unas cuantas gaviotas. La playa está un poco apartada del castillo, así que llegar ahí es un poco complicado. Lo bueno era que teníamos todo el día y toda la playa para nosotros."_

"_Caspian bajo del caballo y luego me ayudo a bajar, observo alrededor y no vio a nadie, llevo su caballo cerca de el bosque y lo ato a un árbol, mientras yo observaba el inmenso mar que estaba en frente de mi, el regreso hacia donde yo estaba y se sentó a mi lado."_

-¿Susan, no vas a sentarte?

"_El me miraba, mientras me hacia esa pregunta, yo lo mire y le sonreí"_

-Si, perdona

"_Me senté a su lado, pero me sentía algo apenada, talvez por que no nos conocíamos muy bien, pero sin embargo el me había dicho que me quería y yo también le dije lo que sentía"_

-¿Que es lo que piensas susa?, te veo algo distraída, ¿a caso, no querías que viniera?

-No Caspian, no digas eso, es solo que me da un poco de pena con tigo

-¿Porque?

-No lose talvez…

-Por lo que sucedió en el río… Lo que te dije es verdad Susan, deseo estar a tu lado, y esperaba que tú también desearas estar a mi lado.

-Si, deseo estar a tu lado es solo que,…

-¿Que?

"_La verdad tenia miedo, si miedo de enamorarme de el y que tuviera que dejarlo en Narnia, y yo regresara a Londres, ese era mi miedo, mientras mas lejos lo tuviera, seria mejor por que no sentiría ganas de estar a su lado, pero creo que el pensaba diferente"_

-yo…

-¿Tu que?, dime acaso no te gusta mi compañía, Susan, deseo estar con tigo, el tiempo que pueda, tengo que aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo, ¿entiendes?

-Si,

-¿Tu no quieres eso?

-Si quiero, pero… tengo miedo

-¿Miedo?, ¿de que?

-¡De acostumbrarme a estar a tu lado!

-Yo quiero…

-No Caspian, no me entiendes. Tengo miedo del día en que tenga que regresar a Londres y tú te quedes aquí, que voy a hacer si me acostumbro a ti, ¿entiendes?, mi corazón se romperá en mil pedazos, si tú te quedas y yo me voy, si me acostumbro a estar con tigo…

-No quieres sufrir, mi dulce Susan. Escúchame bien, puede doler el recuero, si es verdad, pero yo lo prefiero, prefiero sufrir, pero eso será en el momento que tenga que ser, ahora lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti, cada minuto, cada segundo, cada día, hasta el último día de tu estancia aquí, te quiero…

"_Te sonreí, y te mire, tu también me miraste. Pero aun así, aun no entendías lo que yo mas temía._

-¿Caspian?

"_El se acerco ami me dio una pequeña flor blanca, que tomo en el momento en que fue a dejar su caballo y la tenia escondida en su mano, yo le sonreí, el tomo mi rostro y me beso un beso dulce y suave"_

-Escúchame Susan, lo que valla a pasar mañana, ya pasara, pero lo que pase ahora es lo único que importa…

"_Se acerco a mi me volvió a dar un beso, yo le sonreí, y el de repente se puso de pie y me tomo una mano, tratando de hacerme poner de pie también, pero yo le dije…"_

-No Caspian, siéntate a mi lado

-No Susan vamos, ¿tu tenias calor cierto?

"_Creo que quería sacarme de mis pensamientos negativos, por que me pedía que fuéramos al mar, pero yo era renuente…"_

-Susan, no venimos aquí para nada. Ven con migo vamos a ver qué tan fría esta el agua

-A esta hora no creo que este fría, siéntate un rato más…

"_Lo que izo deberás que me saco de mis pensamientos, solo vi como se acercó a mi, pensé que me iba a dar otro beso, pero no lo que izo fue tomarme de la cintura, cargándome, me llevo hasta el mar…"_

-¡¿Caspian, que haces?, bájame!

-No Susan deja de pensar cosas malas, vamos a disfrutar este día, estamos solos tú y yo,

"_El se metió al mar con migo en sus brazos, y me bajo en el agua, tomando mi cintura con sus manos me acercó a el y me volvió a besar, con ternura, luego me miro y me abrazo apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza y aun abrazándome de la cintura, me dijo…"_

-Te quiero Susan, por favor, ya no pienses cosas tristes

- Perdóname, te estoy arruinando el día, que tonta soy…

-Tu, jamás me arruinarías el día, al contrarió tu alegras cada día de mi vida, todos los días deseó que amanezca para poder verte, todos los días deseó solamente poder cruzar unas palabras con tigo, y cuando llega la noche solo quiero dormir para despertarme y volverte a ver, lo malo es que me cuesta trabajo dormir pensando en ti. No se por que pero tu causas todo ese efecto en mi

-Bueno, es que yo, soy así, causo ese efecto en las personas

"_Cuando dije eso el sonrío y me pregunto tímidamente, podía notar su nerviosismo al preguntar…"_

-¿Y yo a caso causo algún efecto en ti?

-Tu, eres el único que me causa el mismo efecto que te causo yo , solo pienso en ti, solo en ti, día y noche, solo quiero que me abraces y nunca me dejes ir

"_El volvió a sonreír y me dijo "_

-Nunca lo are Susan. Nunca te dejare ir, lo prometo

"_De pronto el me soltó, solo sentí muchas gotas de agua salada mojándome, Caspian empezó a mojarme con el agua de mar, jugando con migo, mientras yo aun tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los pude abrir yo también le echaba agua, ambos empezamos una guerra en el mar, empapándonos los dos, luego se tiro encima de mi y caí de lleno al agua ahora sí que me empape por completo y el también, luego me volvió a tomar en sus brazos y me hizo girar en el agua, el sonreía, mientras me decía…"_

-¡Te quiero Susan, te quiero!

"_Mientras yo solo podía reír ,me sentía tan feliz, le tome la mano y lo lleve a la orilla de la playa ahora yo lo tire en la arena y estaba sobre él, le quitaba algunos cabellos que tenía en el rostro, lo miraba, era tan hermoso, el con sus labios entre abiertos me toco el rostro y yo le bese la mano con la que me acaricio, me acerque a sus lindos labios y lo bese, el estaba salado por el agua mar, Caspian tenía una mano en mi cintura mientras yo seguía besando sus labios, él se dejo caer por completo en la arena, entonces sentí que la mano de mi príncipe empezó a des hacer el nudo de mi vestido, me alarme un poco…"_

-¿Caspian, que haces?

"_yo le pregunte alejándome de sus labios y mirándole un poco atónita, el me respondió con tanta pena como diciéndome perdón con los ojos "_

-Perdóname Susan, yo…

-Está bien, perdóname tú, es que creo que aun no estoy lista, para algo más, perdón…

-No, yo soy, un tonto, pero tus labios son lo único que deseó Susan, soy un tonto por querer apresurar las cosas. No te preocupes tú no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, yo sabré esperar hasta que tu estés lista, no importa cuando sea…

"_Le sonreí, no podía creer que suerte tenia de tener al chico más lindo del mundo a mi lado, en ese momento me sentí tan feliz, que le abrace, él me beso y también me abrazo, luego me senté a su lado aun tomados de la mano sentíamos como las olas del mar mojaban aun nuestros cuerpos pues estábamos sentados justo donde las olas se unían con la fina arena Narniana, yo voltea a mirarlo, mientras el miraba el ancho mar entonces le dije lo que no había podido decir momentos antes…"_

-¿Caspian, te digo algo?

"_El voltio su cara hacia a mí para verme y me respondió"_

-Sí, dime…

- La verdad Caspian, de porque no quiero estar tanto tiempo a tu lado, es que… tengo miedo, si pero miedo a que olvides que te quiero, que cuando me valla con el paso del tiempo todo sea solo un recuerdo, miedo de que pienses que solo fue un juego…

"_Recuerdo como me miraste, tan seriamente y luego me respondiste, con tanta seguridad que casi podía jurar que decías la verdad…"_

-Jamás vuelvas a pensar eso Susan. Yo no me olvidare de ti me oyes , no lo haré tu eres y serás siempre la reina Susan, la dueña de mi corazón, si es verdad que algún día tendrás que regresar y tu aras tu vida y yo haré la mía puesto que así debe ser. Yo jamás, jamás me olvidare de ti, estoy seguro que no amare a nadie como a ti, además ¿quien dice que no te quedaras aquí para siempre? y nos casaremos y tendremos hijos muchos hijos…

"_Deberás me hiciste reír con tu último comentario, pero pensé que tenias razón que era inútil pensar tan negativamente, no valía la pena, era mejor disfrutar cada minuto juntos, hasta que Aslan decidiera que era hora de abandonar en Narnia y regresar a casa…"_

-¿Muchos hijos?

-Sí, muchos. Diez

"_Te sonreí, y tú me abrazaste tirándome de nuevo en la arena, me besaste hasta que ya no aguantamos más y me dijiste… "_

-Te amo Susan, no te olvidare jamás y tu no lo olvides, es una promesa…

-Sí, es una promesa, no te olvidare, ninguno de los dos nos olvidaremos…

"_Te abrace con fuerza y pasamos todo el día en la playa, creo que fue el mejor día de calor de mi vida, ese día lo tengo en mi cabeza como el día en el rio, cuando me dijiste lo mucho que me querías, recuerdo casi todo, lo malo es que ahora no se si tú te acuerdas de mí, como yo me acuerdo de ti, aun que nadie lo sabe, te llevo en mi memoria todo el tiempo y en mi corazón vives por siempre, te extraño Caspian…"_

Espero que les haya gustado, la historia, y que dejen algún reviwe, se cuidan y nos leemos luego chics XD ….


End file.
